A Helping Hand
by woodwindbandgeek0830
Summary: Lovino gets too drunk after dealing with a break-up and stumbles upon his brother's German friend, who secretly had a crush on him. But what happens when things get out of hand, with unexpected results? Warnings: GermanyXRomano, Yaoi, m-preg
1. Conception

****BEFORE YOU READ:**

**Contains Germany X South Italy (Romano), Prussia being a douche, Spain X Italy, Yaoi (rated M for a reason), a lot of cussing, and a pregnant man. If none of these things listed are in your favour or liking, I do appreciate the curiosity if you do want to read this. If you end up liking it, that's great. But if you don't, please don't be harsh. Criticism is one thing, but bashing is another.**

**I've been an experienced mpreg roleplayer, so I decided to put it in writing. It's not perfect though. I will save you the trouble by saying, "No, love! Don't read this! It's horrible..!" But, if you really are curious about what happens or whatever you might be thinking, be my guest. I hope you enjoy it, I guess...**

_**Lovino had just broken up with Antonio after he caught him cheating on him with Feliciano, and he decides to drink his troubles away. But when he gets too drunk and runs into Ludwig, who was secretly in love with him at the time, things happen that shouldn't be spoken at the dinner table. Then Lovino finds out he had gotten pregnant with Ludwig's child, and as much as he hated the potato bastard, he didn't want to do this alone and decided to let him get involved. But what happens when in the process, he ends up falling in love him?**_

* * *

_Fuck it all..._

"Love is such a big joke to him, eh? Well, that's what happens to men if they sleep around with my fratello!"

Glass was being smashed everywhere as Lovino was throwing the biggest pissy fit of his life, rightfully so. He had just caught Antonio, his boyfriend, in bed with Feliciano. His worst nightmare finally happened; his lover replacing him with his dumb fratellino.

"Lovi! Lovino, those aren't cheap!" Antonio cried as he ran out of the room wearing nothing but a robe.

"I don't give a fuck!" Lovino muttered as he knocked down all of the decorative dinner dishes from a shelf. "Can't you tell?!"

Antonio moved closer to him and grabbed his arm. "Lovi, I know you're upset—"

"'Upset?' 'Upset' is finding out your fucking grandmother died! I'm not fucking upset!"

Antonio flinched slightly when Lovino shoved a lamp off of an end table, making it shatter on the floor as the light bulb blew out.

"Besides," Lovino shouted, "I'm the one that bought all this shit for you! What did you give me?!"

He froze slightly, glancing around the house. "Uh...I—"

"None of my shit is here, dumbass!" He then slapped the Spaniard hard across the face. "H-how could you do this to me?!"

Antonio winced at the slap and then held his wrist again. "Lovino, we are going to look back on this. And we will laugh about it, sí?"

He gave Antonio a death glare when he heard him. "Does it _look_ like I'm going to end up laughing about this? You fucking slept with my brother!"

Just as he said that, of course Feliciano comes down the hall from Antonio's room. He was wearing an over-sized shirt that was enough to cover everything.

"Fratello, don't be mad at him," he mumbled, just feeling a little upset that he was disturbed from his sleep. His fratello yelled too loud.

"And _you_!" Lovino pointed an accusing finger at his younger brother. "Sleeping with my boyfriend! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Feliciano felt the tears bubbling under his eyes as he heard him. "B-but fratello, i-it was a-an accident!"

"And _accident?! _Are you fucking five or something, d-dammit? That's _it_!" Lovino kicked Antonio's shin as he stepped back, breaking another lamp. "I'm done with you! The both of you! You can go and fuck each other all you want, because I'm through!"

Feliciano was crying while Antonio was trying to catch up to him as he was running after him.

"Lovi, wait!"

"Ti cazzo, tomato bastardo!" he chided as he flipped him off as he turned his back on him, storming out of the house and slamming the door behind himself.

* * *

"F-fucking bastard!"

It was about a couple of hours after the break-up, and he was on his fourth glass of wine. He had tears in his eyes since he couldn't help it. He didn't have anything stronger than this, so he settled with getting drunk off of his fine wine. It wasn't like he was going to need any of it.

After a couple of more glasses, he was hammered. And he obviously didn't give a flying fuck about it. No one is going to stop him or anything.

He remembered that Feliciano's bastard friend lived close by, about a block away. Hey, maybe it would be cool to pay a visit to the potato bastard, so that he could hear how pleasant his friend is.

"T-that doesn't sound like a b-bad idea!" he stammered, his voice slurred from the alcohol.

He stumbled as he walked out of the house. The sun was setting by now, but he didn't really give a shit about the sky. He just wanted to talk shit about his brother for now.

As he walked down the street, people were staring at him. In response to that, Lovino kept flipping the bird at everyone that he passed, earning the gesture in return or loud offended comments. The world was too fucking loud.

He finally got to Ludwig's house. A two minute trip sober took about eight while he was wasted like this. He kept tripping over his own feet as he walked up to the porch. He heard a couple of dogs barking inside which announced his entrance.

Ludwig had been drinking as well, since Gilbert had been a pain in the ass and he needed some kind of relief. It took about five bottles before he was completely wasted, since he had a high tolerance for alcohol intake.

He then heard his dogs barking out in the living room, guessing that someone was here. He made that educated guess just before he heard this said person knocking on the door. He stood up slowly and went up to the door. He didn't stumble too much, since being a heavy drinker, he had grown accustomed to looking as sober as possible while he would be the completely opposite. He opened the door just as he saw a hiccupping Italian.

"P-potato bastard!" he slurred as he looked at the German. "H-how's your sex life?"

Ludwig was utterly confused as he looked at Lovino. His friend's brother _hated_ him. He utterly despised him. All because he thought he was sleeping around with Feliciano. That wasn't true though. They were friends and nothing more.

"...Satisfying?"

"O-oh, that's good! Hey, c-can I come in?" Lovino asked, looking up at him. His eyes were so dilated.

"J-ja, I guess," the German mumbled. He just noticed that his dogs were crowding all around the door. He turned around and firmly shouted German commands until the two dogs sulked and backed away from the door and into one of the rooms.

"H-harsh," Lovino muttered as he stumbled into the house. "D-do those dogs even have names?"

The German nodded as he watched the dogs go. "Of course they do. They are Blackie, Aster, and Berlitz.

Wait, w-why are you here?" He realized that he was there and glanced at him again.

"I-I just thought that I would stop by," he snapped as he slumped on his couch. "I-is that a fucking problem?"

"Nein, I was just asking." Ludwig shrugged slightly as he went into the living room as well. "So..is there something you preferred to talk about?"

"Actually, sí, there is. Y-you're like a mind-reader, potato bastard." He pondered for a moment before speaking. "Oh yeah.. Y-you know your buddy, Feli, t-the one you're fooling around with...? My _fratello_?"

"Once again, I am _not_ fooling around with him," Ludwig added as he interrupted him.

"I'm _not _finished, dammit!" he shouted before continuing again. "A-anyways, he is such a whore; a man-stealer."

"...I don't think it is very nice that you're calling your brother a 'whore,'" he sighed as he sat on the couch.

"K-keep your distance, before I snap your neck," the Italian mumbled. "And I have a _perfectly_ good reason to call him a whore. H-he slept with my boyfriend, the tomato bastard. I-I caught them in bed together a few hours ago."

Ludwig froze slightly as he pondered the situation for a minute. "Are you _sure _that they were _sleeping _together? Feliciano might have gone into his room in the middle of the night or something."

"Bastard! Fratello lives with _me_! If he needed to sleep with anyone in that way, he would've came to me, not my boyfriend! P-plus, it smelled like fuck in the room. I'm done with the bastards, anyways."

"I...guess I wouldn't blame you," Ludwig shrugged slightly.

All of a sudden, Lovino had tears in his eyes. They were both still pretty drunk, and now the Italian was a little weepy.

"W-what the hell is wrong with me..?" he mumbled and sniffled. "I-is there really s-something wrong with me t-that would make the t-tomato bastard be u-unfaithful? D-dammit, there is, i-isn't there?"

Ludwig didn't know how the hell to comfort him at the moment, since he could tell he was upset. He hesitantly shifted closer slightly.

"There's...nothing wrong with you..?" he mumbled awkwardly. "You are fine.. Antonio's just a bastard."

"B-but he said he l-loved me!" More tears were in Lovino's eyes as he looked at Ludwig. "H-he fucking said h-he loved me. Y-you don't do that t-to someone you love!"

The German was then very startled when he found a clinging Italian that wasn't Feliciano for once. Ludwig glanced down at the drunk, sobbing Italian as Lovino was gripping onto his shirt.

Ludwig awkwardly wrapped one arm around him, not sure what else to do. "..I-it's okay...? Alle ist gut..?"

"S-stop talking in German, y-your language scares me!" he cried into his shirt.

"All right, all right.." He rubbed his back awkwardly and looked down at him.

_Gott, this is so weird!_

"It's okay... It is going to be okay, Lovino.. There is nothing wrong with you."

"A-are you sure?" he sniffled into his shirt.

_Ugh, I need to wash this shirt later._

"J-ja, I am positive," he assured half-heartedly.

"G-grazie," the Italian mumbled, wiping his eyes a little.

"You're welcome..I guess..." Ludwig was still awkward about this. "You're moody when you are drunk, you know."

"...B-bastard." There was no venom in his tone. Honestly, he was too upset to care.

Lovino then looked up at the German. For some reason—he guessed it was because of how drunk he was—he thought that Ludwig wasn't all that bad looking. Sure, his hair was all slicked back and everything, but he imagined what it would be like just to mess it up, and run his fingers through the blonde locks without fear of getting his hands covered in the gel he usually had—

_What the hell am I thinking?!_

This was the potato bastard! He couldn't feel that way about the _potato bastard_! He didn't need anyone, anyways.

_I must be _really _drunk, then._

"P-potato bastard..?"

The German looked down back at Lovino, wondering what he wanted now. Did he need to be comforted again? God, he didn't think he could handle doing that again.

"What, Lovino?"

Then the Italian started thinking. Hey, he was single now. The damn tomato bastard cheated on him with Feliciano. He didn't want anything to do with any of them now. So, he just wondered to himself. It wouldn't kill him if he fooled around a little. It's not like there was going to be anything serious. And Ludwig wasn't all that bad-looking, even if he _was _a potato bastard. So...why not?

That was when the Italian kissed the corner of his mouth—not directly on the lips, but almost. That caused Ludwig to blush slightly out of impulse. After all, why would he do that?

"G-grazie for your attempt on comfort," he mumbled as he looked at his icy blue eyes. _God, his eyes were beautiful._

"J-ja," he muttered, confused that he actually did a good job on comforting the one man that hated his guts.

Lovino chuckled at his response, wrapping his arms around his neck.

_Ja, he's hammered,_ the German thought to himself.

"Y-you suck, bastard," Lovino smirked before he then kissed Ludwig's lips.

The German tensed at his actions. Yes, he was drunk as well, but he was shocked either way. This man _hated _him. At least...he thought that he did. He shrugged slightly, and he figured that he should just go with the flow as he kissed him back.

Lovino smirked into the kiss as he shifted closer to him, and he was feeling a little thrilled as they kept the kiss like that for a while. But then, Ludwig made a bold move. He asked for entrance hesitantly, not knowing what his reaction would be. But he was more surprised when Lovino then opened his mouth and allowed the German to kiss him deeper. Ludwig held him closer out of impulse as the kiss was quickly becoming heated and sloppy since they were both drunk off their asses.

Lovino wanted more than just a kiss now. Turns out, if he was a good kisser, he wondered how good he was in bed. He reached down and started lightly tugging on the German's shirt.

Ludwig pulled back from the kiss reluctantly and looked down at him. He blushed slightly as he complied with the request and took off his shirt. Now Lovino was blushing as well as he looked at his built, gorgeous chest. He was slightly when startled when Ludwig took of his own shirt for him, but afterwards he placed his hands on his chest, rubbing it slowly as he leaned forward and started placing kisses along it.

"M-might I add that you're i-intimate when you're drunk too..?"

"S-shut up, potato bastard..." he mumbled in an almost seductive tone as he smirked slightly into his skin, lowering his hands and tugging on the German's pants.

Ludwig just smirked as he started taking off his pants and then Lovino's. "You really want this, don't you...?"

"I-I can say yes to anything right now," he muttered as he shifted so he was now on his lap, his legs wrapped around his torso and his arms wrapped around his neck.

The German couldn't help but be aroused by how Lovino was positioned on his lap. He then stood up slowly and held him so that he wouldn't fall.

"W-where are we going?" he smirked before he then started kissing the German's neck.

Ludwig shifted slightly, feeling slightly uncomfortable and awkward. He was slowly starting to sober up while Lovino was still drunk off his ass. "Well...in a normal situation, right now I would be getting you redressed and taking you home. You look like you need a nap.

"But I don't want one, dammit.." he pouted as he pulled back from his neck. "Why don't you take me to your bedroom and give me some potato bastard lovin'? Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Tempting, yes. Fun, I am not sure," the German muttered. He then shrugged slightly. "Oh, what the hell..? It's not like we're going to regret or anything."

"Maybe in the morning, when we're hung-over," he mumbled as Ludwig then started carrying him to the bedroom.

"Maybe," Ludwig chuckled. It was going to be painful for the _both_ of them, since Lovino hated him but all of a sudden wanted to do something like this with him. Now that the German was sober he figured that maybe they shouldn't do this. But, the Italian was so insistent on this happening.

Once they were in the bedroom, he put Lovino down on the bed. He stared at the German with glazed, dilated brown eyes as he laid back and waited for him to do something. He had a slight smirk on his face as he looked at him.

"C-come on, potato bastard.. I haven't got all day."

Ludwig was reluctant. He didn't want to do this now. Secretly, the German was in love with the Southern Italian. He just never told him because he hated him. He knew he did, which was why he didn't even bother.

So the German removed their remaining clothes reluctantly, causing Lovino to have a blush on his face at seeing the other man's body.

He knew that he really couldn't be serious, no matter how much he wanted to be, because the Italian was off his rocker at the moment.

"You are so drunk," he smirked as he looked down at Lovino.

The Italian smirked as he looked up at him. "J-just shut up and fuck me. Take me, right now."

"W-wait, don't you want to wait a little, o-or let me just touch you first—?"

"F-fuck me, dammit..! D-don't piss me off right now!" Lovino snapped as he looked up at him. He can get very pissy whenever he doesn't get his way.

Ludwig sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Okay, fine, but just let me prepare you first."

"Don't take too long," he muttered.

He didn't have a lubricant or anything like that, since he was single, and what was the point of having it if you weren't with anyone you could use it on? He didn't think of the possibility of one-night stands, so that was a stupid move. So, he just quietly took his fingers into his mouth. Lovino just watched him, waiting for him to finally do it.

He had done things like this all the time with Antonio, so it really wasn't a big deal. Shit, he was thinking of the tomato bastard again.

_I have to be strong. The dumb bastard left me. Oh my God, when is this damn bastard going to fuck me?!_

Just as he was thinking that, he felt Ludwig's finger being inserted into him. _Finally!_ He did have a response of discomfort as he squirmed slightly underneath him. He then noticed how large his length was.

_Am I insane?! That bastard is going to put _that _in my ass?!_

He didn't think that it was going to fit. Ludwig's was _much_ bigger than his ex-boyfriend's.

As he was thinking this and getting nervous about this, he didn't realize that Ludwig added a second finger and then a third, stretching him so that it would be easier for the both of them.

"...W-will it fit?" Lovino hesitantly asked, swallowing thickly before hiccupping a little. God, he was so drunk.

"I will make sure that it will fit and that you will be comfortable," the German assured him as he pulled his fingers out of him slowly, holding onto his hips before positioning himself hesitantly. He _really_ didn't want to do this to Lovino. Not when he didn't love him. "L-let I know when you are ready."

"P-potato bastard, I've been ready _ages_ ago!" he muttered as he pushed his head back against the bed. "Fuck me already!"

Ludwig hesitantly nodded, and after a moment, he then reluctantly but obediently moved himself into him, not too slow and not to rough. Lovino's response showed his mixed emotions of pain and pleasure. He let out a cry and wrapped his arms around him tightly, curling his fingers into the German's back.

"S-shit, there's so much!" he gasped as he pushed his head back further.

Ludwig sighed as he tried his best not to just pound into the Italian right now. "J-just relax... It will feel better soon."

"I-I swear to fucking God. If you don't start moving r-right now, I—"

It was too late to make a decent response, because as Lovino was making his threat, Ludwig had started to move. It was too slow for him though.

"I'm n-not made of f-fucking glass! F-faster, you big tree!"

Lovino then let out a moan as the German moved faster, smirking a little as he curled his fingers more into his back. He kept begging him to go faster and harder, in which Ludwig had complied. Both of them were expressing their pleasure with ecstatic moans that slowly increased in volume, even more so when the German had then hit his prostate.

"M-mio Dio..!" he moaned loudly as he was rocking his hips against Ludwig's. "D-damn, you're so much b-better than Antonio!"

The German blushed at hearing his comment, but he didn't look at him as he buried his face in his neck and continued now moving into Lovino roughly in order to satisfy the Italian's desires.

The pleasure intensified, and soon the both of them felt a fire coiling that grew and progressed slowly. Soon it was slowly becoming too much for the both of them. Ludwig had been dreading it the entire time, while Lovino seemed to have finally been satisfied. He was over Antonio, and he was showing that by moving on and having this one-night stand. The only reason why he enjoyed it so much was because he was very much wasted.

Finally they were almost reaching their climaxes. The two of them seemed like they were just trying to get this done and over with, one because he didn't want it and the other because he was so damn drunk. Then finally, loud cries echoed from each other's lips as each had reached release. After they had both come out of their trances, Ludwig was the first to move as he pulled out and slowly lay down next to Lovino.

The Italian smirked slightly as he looked at the German, shifting closer to him before giving him a sensual kiss on the lips. It didn't last too long, since they were both trying to concentrate on keeping their breathing even.

"T-that was amazing," Lovino murmured. "Q-quick..but amazing."

Ludwig glanced down and cleared his throat slightly. "T-tomorrow morning, you'd better not yell at me when you are sober. Y-you started this."

"I can't promise that, potato bastard," the Italian muttered as he closed his eyes slowly, breathing softly.

And that's the first night that the last thing on earth anyone would expect happened, and it was completed by the two men holding each other in their slumber while basking in the coital afterglow.


	2. The Morning After

**"dwfrwgvrwbvwds Romano hat eine Baby mit Deutschland. ewe**

**Und Romano ist ein dummkopft, denn er liebt Deutschland. w**

**Deutschland dummkopft also, denn er hat eine Baby mit Romano. Hurr3**

**Und jaaaaaaaa.**

**Hurrrrrrrr3"**

**..lolwut.**

**With love~ sldkghliekdg**

**You know all the warnings and shit, and yeah, yeah, yeah... Just read the thing if you like it. I'm surprised you moved on to the next chapter.**

* * *

_The next day, Lovino woke up _with a horrible headache. He also felt so much pain in his lower back. The last thing he remembered was that he broke up with Antonio and then started chugging down his fine wine. But, what did he do after that?

_And why the hell is the wall so warm?_

Lovino turned so he was facing the wall, half-asleep. He felt that same warmth wrap around him like a blanket, and he smiled slightly as he cuddled closer. He raised his hand up slightly and placed it on the wall's shoulder, loving how toned and relaxed it was. Wait...walls don't have shoulders.

Lovino's eyes shot open. He then let out a scream and shoved the potato bastard away from him once he gained full consciousness.

"What the fuck?!" he cussed. "Why the hell are you in my room?!"

Ludwig was startled awake and was trying to process the situation. Then he hesitantly cleared his throat.

"Uh...a-actually, this is _my_ room."

The Italian tensed as he heard the German.

"O-obviously we did shit," he muttered. "W-we were totally wasted, sí?"

"Uh..." Ludwig paused. "I was sober."

"You were fucking _sober_?!" he shrieked before punching him in his ear since he had bad aim. "What did you do to me, potato bastard?! Did you just use me while I was drunk off my ass or something?!"

Ludwig rubbed the side of his head slightly, groaning quietly at the memory.

"Lovino, you came on to me. Not the other way around."

There was silence for a few moments as the smaller man blushed deeply.

"...Fucking liar."

"Why the hell would I lie about something like that?" the German exclaimed.

"Shut up, bastard, you are giving me a headache. And put that fucking thing away. It's bad enough that it was shoved up my ass."

As the southern Italian rolled his eyes and turned on his side, Ludwig quickly covered himself.

"Just...get out of my house. You were the one that was intruding."

"Like hell, I intruded," he muttered as he sat up, wincing slightly at feeling pain in his lower back from the night before. "Cristo, you really wanted to have your way with me, didn't you?"

Lovino was then startled at feeling a strong, warm hand grab his shoulder. He tried to shift away when Ludwig forced him to look at him.

"Look, Lovino, it is best that we do not speak about this night. You were drunk, and this was just a one-night thing. No commitment whatsoever."

"Who the fuck ever said this was a commitment thing-"

"Let me finish," the German ordered sternly. "If we don't talk about it, then no one will ever know. And then eventually we will forget about the whole thing ourselves. Got it?"

"Sí, sí, I got it." Lovino shoved his hand away. "I want to desperately forget whatever the hell that was."

"Including the fact you said I was 'better than Antonio?'" Ludwig teased and smirked slightly.

Lovino's face turned a deep scarlet, and he got up from the bed and threw his shoe at the perverted German.

"Fuck you, bastard," he spat before retrieving the shoe he just threw and scavenging for his clothes before redressing himself.

Even after Lovino left, Ludwig stayed where he was. He stared up at the ceiling before covering his face with his hands.

_Gott, what the hell have I done?_

He really did it this time. After so many years liking the Italian, he finally had sex with him the night before. That should be a good thing, right?

_Wrong._

And yet, to make things worse off than they already were, he heard a parade of footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Oh, great..." he muttered. "Don't come in here, don't come in here-"

"Oi, West!"

_Too late._

Just as he previously predicted, Gilbert ran right into the room. He had a confused and at the same time perverted look on his face.

"West, why was Lovino marching out of our house?"

_Isn't it obvious?_

"None of your business," he mumbled as he turned around facing the wall.

"I already know," he smirked. "He was only screaming at the top of his lungs every time you rammed into his ass. I guess even you can give the little Italian a good time."

"Don't breathe a word of this!" Ludwig seethed as he looked back over at his brother.

"All right, all right," Gilbert muttered before walking out of the room.

"I mean it!" the German added as his older brother left.

By now Gilbert was back in his room in the basement.

"Kesesese, I won't 'breathe' a word of it, West," he mused to himself as he took out his phone. "But you never said that I could type one~!"

He then started texting. He first texted one person: Francis.

**Oi, Frenchie, West banged Lovino!**

"And...send," the Prussian smirked.

* * *

At an undefined distance away, Francis heard his phone ring. He saw that he received a message.

"Hmm, what does Gilbert have to say?"

He then read the message sent, and he smirked.

"Ohonhonhonhon, it seems that mon frère really has a soft spot for the big German."

"Oi, you bloody git!" The piercing voice of Arthur rang out from the inside of the house. He was looking out the window. "What the hell are you doing outside my house?!"

For once, Francis forgot what he was going to do. He was too amused by the news to remember.

"Arthur, you won't believe what Gilbert just told me!"

"If it has anything to do with streaking, then I don't want to hear it," he grumbled.

"It's even better than that!" he insisted. "Ludwig had sex with Lovino!"

The Brit froze slightly but then shrugged. "That's a little hard to believe. I heard a lot of interesting stories in my day, but that is the most unbelievable."

"It's true!" Francis protested. "You know as well as I do that pirates never tell a lie!"

"Well, Gilbert is different. Now, go away, frog." Arthur then moved away from the window and slammed it shut.

It didn't matter that Arthur didn't believe him. This was the most scandalous, juiciest gossip in months! Francis then started texting everyone he knew about what he heard, getting reply after reply from flabbergasted people.

"This is so incredible!"

* * *

Lovino stormed into the house after he left Ludwig's, his eyes narrowed. He couldn't stand the fact that he got fucked by the potato bastard. It was his worst nightmare come true. And he didn't even know that everyone knew yet.

He slammed the door behind himself. "Fuck my life!"

His entrance interrupted his poor fratello and Antonio. They were together in the shower. The younger Italian and the Spaniard glanced outside the shower curtain.

"I'm glad fratello came home," Feliciano admitted, "but it sounds like he is upset."

"Sí," Antonio mumbled as he stayed close to Feliciano, and he slowly ran his hands along his sides.

The Italian gasped quietly and pushed him away as he smiled.

"Toni, stop," he giggled. "Let me go and talk to him, okay?"

"Fine," he sighed. "Hurry up, though."

Feliciano did not answer as he stepped out of the shower, covering himself with the towel before walking out of the bathroom.

"Fratello," he sang as he went down the hall. He stopped when he saw Lovino hitting his head repeatedly against the wall. He then ran over and hugged him tightly. "Fratello!"

Lovino flinched before he glanced over at his fratello and shoved him away.

"Don't fucking touch me! I'm still mad at you!"

Feliciano pouted as he moved closer. "I-I said I was sorry."

"Tch." Lovino crossed his arms and looked away from him.

"What's the matter, fratello?" he pondered as he moved closer.

"None of your business," Lovino mumbled.

The younger Italian groaned in disappointment. "Come on, you can tell me. I always kept your secrets, sí? Like when you told me about that time you wet the bed when you were little and you blamed a squirrel-"

"I told you to never bring that up, dammit!" he interrupted.

"-The point is that I keep your secrets. I never told anyone about that."

Lovino realized that Feliciano did have a point there. He looked away still as he mumbled what happened. "IgotdrunkandhadsexwithLudwig."

Feliciano tilted his head to the side in confusion, since he didn't understand him. "Cosa? You're a punk and then danced with your dougie?"

"Ew, no, fucking retard!" he shouted. He then spoke slower and louder. "I. Got. Drunk. And. Had. Sex. With. The. Potato bastard! Did you hear me that time?!"

The younger Italian's jaw dropped when he heard his fratellone.

"C-cosa?! Did you really?" He knew about Ludwig liking Lovino, and he smiled as he hugged him again. "That's great!"

Lovino struggled against his hold as his face turned red with embarrassment and anger.

"'Great?!' Did you hear a word I said?!"

"Sí, I did! Oh, fratello, is this going to start a serious relationship? I do think it is disappointing that you moved on so fast, but I am happy for you. Can I-ouch! That hurt, fratello!"

Lovino had smacked him upside the head as he glared at him.

"No, there is nothing serious about it!" he seethed. "There is _nothing_ between us! It was just a one-night thing, and that is all! If you tell _anyone,_ I will slit your throat. Capisce?!"

Feliciano quickly nodded, swallowing thickly. "C-capisco, fratello."

"Feli, what is taking so long?"

Lovino froze as he heard Antonio's voice. He glanced over at the hall.

Antonio just came out of the shower, the towel draped over his shoulder since he had his pants on already.

Lovino glared at the two of them. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"B-but, fratello-"

"I hate you guys!" he shouted before he stormed down the hallway and into his room, slamming the door behind himself.

* * *

"Fratello, it's dinner time."

About six hours later, Lovino woke up after passing out on his bed, hearing Feliciano's voice.

"Go away," he mumbled into his pillow. "I'm not hungry."

"Okay," Feliciano sang from outside the room. "The food will be put here when you are ready."

The Southern Italian rolled his eyes as he buried his face more in his pillow.

Then he heard his phone ring. Confused, he answered it as he kept his face in his pillow.

"Ciao."

_"Dude, you must have been hammered!"_

He was confused at hearing the voice on the other end.

"Who the hell is this?"

_"Lovino, it's Alfred,"_ the voice mumbled. _"Anyways, dude, how much did you drink last night?"_

He froze slightly at hearing him. "What are you talking about?"

_"I'm talking about when Ludwig humped your brains out!"_

Lovino quickly recoiled at hearing his comment before sitting up. "Where did you hear that from?"

_"Uh, Francis-"_

"Let me tell you something! That is a lie! Do you understand? Nothing happened last night!"

There was a pause before Alfred then laughed obnoxiously.

_"Hahahahaha, okay slut, if you say so."_

"I am _not _a slut!"

As he shouted, Alfred already hung up.

_That bastard lied to me!_

Lovino flung the door open as he stormed out of his room. Feliciano looked up obliviously and smiled at him.

"Fratello, I'm glad you changed your mi-"

_Slap!_

The younger Italian held onto his face, tears forming in his eyes. "W-what was that for?"

"You lied to me!" Lovino exclaimed. "You fucking lied to me!"

"L-lovi, what are you talking about?"

"You said that you wouldn't tell anyone!" he spat as he grabbed a knife and pinned Feliciano against the counter.

He whimpered quietly as more tears formed. "B-but I didn't! I-I swear!"

"Then how else would Alfred and Francis know?!" Lovino held the knife up to his brother's throat as he glared at him.

Felciano swallowed thickly. "I-I didn't tell them! I d-didn't tell anyone! H-honest!"

"How. Do. They. Know?!"

"Because Gilbert told them."

Lovino tensed slightly at hearing Antonio's voice, and he saw him sitting at the dinner table.

"Why the fuck are you still here? Wait..._Gilbert_ told them?!"

The Spaniard nodded bluntly. "He told Francis and me, and I guess Francis told everyone else."

"That fucking bastard!" he shouted as he pulled the knife away-which made Feliciano feel very relieved-and placed it down on the counter, going over to the table and sitting down. "Potato bastard must have told them."

"After what you did with him, you _still _call him that?" Antonio's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms.

"So what?" he muttered. "There is nothing going on between us, tomato bastard."

"You might say that now."

"There is _nothing_ between us," Lovino repeated.

"I don't care what you do, Lovino," the Spaniard chided, "but that was pretty low of you to move on so quickly."

Lovino froze as he heard him, his eyes narrowing more. "What _I_ did was low?! You downright deserved it, fucking bastard!"

"Fratello, calm down," Feliciano whispered as he sat down at the table. "Let's just eat dinner, sí?"

Lovino was glaring at Antonio and breathing heavily through his nose. He was so mad at him for saying something that stupid.

"Come on, the younger Italian insisted as he held out a forkful of food near his mouth. "Eat up, fratello."

He snatched the fork out of Feliciano's hand, glaring.

"I'm not a fucking baby!" he muttered before he then started eating the food.

Feliciano and Antonio gave each other a bewildered look. But they then kept quiet as they started eating dinner as well, and the three of them stayed awkwardly silent for the rest of the night.


	3. Finding Out

**Ermahgerd, what was that all about? I have been without internet for like a week, and I'm so out of it. So..I don't think this is any good ;w;**

* * *

_Lovino was suddenly disturbed in the _middle of the night. He had this really sick feeling in his stomach. The feeling soon became too strong, and he covered his mouth as he quickly ran into the bathroom half-drowsily.

He rushed over to the toilet before vomiting, holding onto the toilet tightly as tears formed in his eyes.

Feliciano heard his older brother and woke up as well, rubbing his eyes as he walked out of the room and then into the bathroom.

"Fratello?"

"G-get the hell out of here," Lovino grumbled before he then vomited again, closing his eyes tightly.

The younger Italian slowly went over next to his brother, kneeling down beside him before gently rubbing his back to help soothe him.

"Va tutto bene, fratello ...*" he whispered.

Lovino was about to shove his hand away, but his found his actions very calming. When he was done, he tried catching his breath as he wiped his mouth a little before flushing the toilet.

Feliciano gently wrapped his arms around him, and he was very surprised when instead of fighting against his hug, Lovino leaned into the younger Italian and buried his face in his neck.

"Lovino, this is the third time this week," he whispered nervously.

"Make that the fifteenth," he mumbled. "I keep better count than you do."

It had been eight weeks or so since that night with Ludwig. Ever since then, he felt very strange. It wasn't just this sickness. He was also really tired.

"Fratello," he whispered as he helped Lovino stand up. "Should you go to a doctor?"

Lovino stayed close to Feliciano as they slowly walked out of the bathroom.

"I _should_, but I don't really want to."

"B-but, fratello—"

"I don't need to go anyways," he mumbled. "It's probably just the stomach flu. Besides, it I go, they are just going to say that it is a stupid virus."

"I...I guess, fratello." Feliciano was worried about Lovino though. He really hoped he was okay, because he definitely was not acting like his normal self. "Can you go to the store tomorrow and get medicine, then?"

"Sì, sì, I'll get medicine. Now, shut up and go to bed."

"Grazie," Feliciano smiled before going to his room. "Buona notte, fratello."

"Buona notte," Lovino muttered before going into his own room. "Idiota."**

* * *

Lovino finally had a decent amount of sleep. Just as he told Feliciano, in the afternoon he went to the store by himself. It was a little cold out so he wore a hoodie, keeping the hood over his head once he was inside.

_No one needs to know that I am here._

It was bad enough that everyone knew about the one-night stand with Ludwig. They didn't need to know that now he was sick too.

"Okay, let me find the medicine so I can get the hell out of here," he muttered as he went down one of the aisles.

He was searching through the aisle half-heartedly, just wanting to find the best shit so he could get the sickness done and over with. So far he couldn't find anything for his sickness. None of them matched all of his symptoms.

"God dammit, where the hell...?"

Lovino then froze slightly as he stopped at the end of the aisle. The medicine was replaced by pregnancy tests. He tensed a little as he was thinking to himself.

"No," he mumbled as he shook his head. "No..."

He glanced down at himself hesitantly and pulled the hood over his head more. It was really insane to assume that, but he wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"_Am_ I pregnant?"

Lovino wasn't sure about this, especially since if he was pregnant, then the potato bastard would be the father. He was pretty damn sure of that.

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to check._

Lovino glanced around nervously before he took two pregnancy tests, since he wanted to be absolutely sure. He then put them in the pocket of his hoodie until he got to the cashier. He didn't look her in the eye as she had checked the tests out and Lovino paid for him. It was just really awkward, especially since the cashier was a girl. He then put the tests right back in his pocket.

The Italian kept glancing around as he was walking home, shifting slightly as he kept his hands in his hoodie pocket to make sure the pregnancy tests didn't fall out. He didn't want to risk that.

He kept his head down as he was thinking to himself. He was really tired, and he figured that he should take a nap first before taking the tests.

He then flinched back when he felt someone bump into him. Whoever it was, they had a couple of dogs.

"Oi! Watch where you are going, dumbass!"

"Sorry," the other voice said over the barking of the dogs.

Lovino tensed slightly, since he recognized that voice.

"P-potato bastard?!"

"Surprised to see me?" Ludwig shrugged as he held the dogs' leashes firmly.

"I-I guess," he mumbled and glanced down nervously.

He didn't want to look at Ludwig. He didn't know what he would do if he really was carrying the potato bastard's baby.

"What, now you won't look at me?" the German muttered.

"Don't talk to me right now." Lovino hesitantly looked up at him. "I'm really not in the mood."

Ludwig raised a brow. "Really? Not in the mood?"

"S-shut the fuck up." He didn't raise his voice since he was tired, and he glanced down again.

He froze slightly when he saw that one of Ludwig's dogs came up to him. The dog was curiously sniffing at his stomach, and he then lightly nuzzled it.

"G-get away from there," he muttered, since he thought the dog was sniffing at the pregnancy tests. "Per favore, don't..."

"Lovino?"

He tensed and stepped back at hearing Ludwig. "U-uh, I just remembered. I need to go and...c-cook dinner. Feliciano would normally do it, but he's out probably fucking the tomato bastard, so I have to do it myself. And I'd better start now, or I will be eating late. B-bye, potato bastard!"

Lovino then took off, keeping his hands in the hoodie pocket.

"...Bye?" Ludwig hesitantly waved as he took the dogs back to his own house.

_What the hell just happened?_

* * *

After his nap, Lovino drank several glasses of orange juice before going into the bathroom with the two pregnancy tests, just like he planned. Feliciano was out with Antonio, just as he predicted, so of course his idiot brother didn't notice at all. That was a good thing, since this was the one thing he did not want to tell him.

He just used the first test, and he waited by pacing on the bathroom floor.

"Come on, how long is this damn thing supposed to take?" he mumbled as he was pacing.

Finally, God dammit, the time was up. Lovino went over to the sink and picked up the used pregnancy test to see the results.

"Okay, how do I have to read this thing?" he muttered and then looked over at the box for instructions. "One line, negative... Two lines, positive... Well, that seems easy enough." Then he tensed slightly at seeing the actual results.

There were two lines.

_Two lines? That... that means I'm-_

"N-no..." he breathed. "No, no, no. There must be a mistake!"

That was why he bought a second one. He wanted to make sure that it was absolutely correct.

So he waited quietly. Now he was getting scared, whereas before the first test he was just impatient.

"A-am I really pregnant?" he pondered aloud. "Or am I _not_ pregnant? Maybe it was just a fluke. Come on, dammit, I need to know!"

After what seemed like hours, time was finally up. Lovino quickly went back over to the sink and checked the second test. He then dropped it before tensing and covering his mouth.

This pregnancy test had two lines as well.

"S-shit!" he gasped as he stepped away from the sink until his back was against the wall. "G-god dammit!"

_Pregnant_.

That word echoed in his mind like a bad song. It mocked him. Now he was stuck with this...accident. With this mistake.

He was now pregnant, and Ludwig was the father, and he slowly processed the situation. He wrapped his arms around himself and curled his fingers as he slid down to the floor, starting to cry. He couldn't believe that _this_ of all things was happening to him.

_I definitely shouldn't have gotten drunk!_

"W-what do I do?" he sobbed. "D-dammit, what d-do I do...?!"

He continued crying as he slowly lowered his hands, stopping at his stomach. He froze slightly when he did and glanced down. He sniffled quietly and kept his hands there, feeling his stomach hesitantly.

He was at first thinking that he should get rid of it, but now that was out of the question. This was his baby just as much as it was Ludwig's. It was a part of him, growing inside of him.

"B-bambino..." he breathed as he gently rubbed his stomach with both hands. "M-mio bambino."

His only issue was that he didn't think that he could do this alone. He didn't want to; he wanted support. Sure, he had his fratello, but how much help would he be when he is so busy thinking about-and sleeping with-his ex-boyfriend? So that would mean that he had to tell the potato bastard, even if he was beyond scared to do so. He didn't even want to tell anyone at first, but now he knew that he needed to.

Then he realized something as he was laying there.

"God dammit, I touched the fucking pee stick and put my hands all over my face!" he groaned as he stood up, feeling pretty gross now.

So, he decided to calm down more and get more sanitized by taking a quick shower, scrubbing his face at least ten times. How the hell can someone go and touch something that gross before touching your face and get away with it without realizing how disgusting that was?

When he was done he put a towel around himself and looked around the bathroom, since he didn't feel like leaving the room yet. But soon he would. He heard the front door open from outside the bathroom, and he wiped his eyes before slowly standing up, throwing the remaining pregnancy test in the trash. Then he froze.

_What if the potato bastard doesn't believe me?_

As he thought to himself, Lovino hesitantly took one of the pregnancy tests out of the trash, making sure the other one was covered by enough garbage that was already in there. He didn't want Feliciano seeing it. He was innocent, if you really think about it, but he was most certainly not stupid.

"Now I have proof," he muttered as he put the test in a plastic bag. He washed his hands afterwards before walking out of the bathroom.

Lovino walked down the hallway and looked over at the door. He tensed slightly at seeing that Feliciano was passionately kissing Antonio, and their hands were running through each other's hair. The younger Italian had moaned into the kiss every time the Spaniard would touch his curl.

_Get a room, dammit._

Lovino rolled his eyes before going into his bedroom. He put his pregnancy test on the dresser, and he was thankful that it was somewhat sanitary since it was in a bag. He felt exhausted, and he quietly took the towel off before going to his bed and lying down.

He looked down at his stomach quietly, gently placing his hand on it. He noticed that it felt a little firm, and he felt like an idiot for not noticing earlier.

He then tensed slightly at hearing noises coming from the other room. Anyone with a brain can figure out what Feliciano and Antonio were doing now.

"Dammit, shut the hell up in there!" he yelled before turning over on his side, hoping that he could get some kind of rest.

They never quieted down, and the night was very restless for the poor Italian.

* * *

**Now that that chapter's over.. Let's breathe a sigh of relief..**

**My laptop broke, which was why I haven't been able to update, but now I just got a new keyboard for my birthday, so I will be better at updating..**

**Translations:**

***Va tutto bene, fratello (Italian): It's okay, brother**

**** Buona notte, idiota (Italian): Good night, idiot.**

*****Mio bambino (Italian): My baby**


	4. Telling Him

**My laptop constantly just stops working. I apologize to the public.**

**And another thing.**

**This thing...people are actually reading it?!**

**1,473 times to be exact! And I have 31 followers and 9 favourites?**

**Holy Sha-moking! Did not expect that at all, I thought people were going to hate this story.**

**Well, at any rate. The long-awaited Chapter 4.**

* * *

About_ a week passed since Lovino_ found out he was pregnant. He kept it a secret still, since he didn't know how to tell Ludwig.

Right now the two of them were cleaning the house up. Lovino was in the living room dusting, and Feliciano was in the bathroom. The younger Italian was finished scrubbing down the sink and tub. He was accustomed to vigourous cleaning because of when he lived with Roderich when he was younger.

"Belissimo," he smiled as he glanced around the sparkling room. "Now I have to get the garbage out of here."

Feliciano went over to the waste basket and took out the trash back. As he did, something fell out of it. He was confused at hearing the sound, but he first decided to put the trash out before seeing what it was.

He went back into the bathroom, and he froze slightly at seeing what was on the floor. He hesitantly picked it up and looked at it.

"What is this…?" he pondered. "I-is this a pregnancy test? But.. there are no girls here." He looked at the result of the used test. "It has two lines on it?"

Feliciano tensed and glanced over at the door.

"Fratello!"

Lovino heard Feliciano from the living room, and his voice sounded a little shrill.

_Jesus Christ, it's probably just a spider._

He went and grabbed his shoe before walking over to the bathroom obliviously.

"Okay, where is it?" he muttered.

"Fratello," Feliciano looked up at him and held out the used test.

Lovino's face went pale as he dropped his shoe. "W-where the hell did you find that?"

"I-it fell out of the garbage," the younger brother breathed. "F-fratello, is this yours? A-are you pregnant?"

Lovino tensed before snatching the used pregnancy test out of his hand.

"G-give me that! It's none of your business!"

"You _are_ pregnant!" Feliciano gasped, quickly standing up. "Fratello, why didn't you say anything? How far along are you?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Lovino shouted. He flung the used test away as he felt his eyes watering. "S-shut up!"

Lovino then fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. Feliciano hesitantly moved closer as he watched his brother cry, and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around him. Lovino tried moving away from him before he gave into the hug and hugged him back tightly.

"Va tutto bene, fratello," he whispered. "Sarà bene. Vedrai, Lovino…"*

"I-io non so che cosa fare..!"** Lovino whimpered slightly as he stayed close to his younger brother.

"Oh, Lovino…" he whispered and rubbed his back gently. "Let me help. I can help you, fratello.. I can tell that you want people to help you."

"B-but, w-what am I supposed to t-tell potato bastard?"

"Fratello, after this, I don't think you should call Luddy that anymore," he murmured. "You can do it. It's easy. Just tell him that you are having his bambino."

"I don't think it's that simple, idiota."

"I'm serious," Feliciano insisted. "If you want him to be a part of this, you need to tell him. And soon."

Lovino hesitantly nodded, sniffling quietly before wiping his eyes. "I-I'm going to tell him."

"Good," he smiled a little before kissing his cheek gently. "Do you want me to come with you?"

The older Italian shook his head and stood up slowly. "I'm going to tell him myself. I will be back later."

"Okay," Feliciano waved at Lovino quietly as he smiled. "Good luck, fratello."

Lovino nodded before going into the other room, getting the plastic bag with the used pregnancy test before walking out of the house.

Ludwig glanced up at the door when he heard the knock and the barking of the dogs that followed. He sighed heavily as he went and answered the door.

"All right, what do you…" The German froze when he saw Lovino right outside. "…Lovino?"

Lovino hesitantly waved at him. "C-ciao, potato bastard. Can I come in?"

Ludwig was so confused, but he then nodded as he stepped back."J-ja, sure. You're not drunk, are you?"

"Shut the hell up," he muttered before walking into the house. "Can I sit down?"

"I guess," he muttered. "Then you can let me fuck you while you're at it."

As Lovino sat down, he tensed and curled his fingers into the cushions.

"I-is that all you fucking think about?!" he shouted. "Y-you are a sick, disgusting pig!"

"You are the one that started it by barging into my house!" the German argued.

"And it was your fault for letting me do that while you were fucking sober! Dammit, I came to talk to you!"

Ludwig shook his head and pointed towards the door. "Get the hell out of my house. You are nothing by a dirty whore."

Lovino froze slightly as he listened to him, and he lowered his head. Ludwig was right about that. He was a whore. What was he thinking, telling Ludwig about him carrying his child?

The Italian sniffled quietly and then saw that one of Ludwig's dogs was sitting on the floor right next to him. He looked over at him and heard him whimper as he slowly padded over to Lovino. He then tensed as he watched the dog sniff at his stomach before nuzzling it gently. Then he saw this action he had was out of instinct.

"..Y-you know, don't you?" he whispered before gently petting the dog's head. "Sai che per il bambino, si…?"***

"Lovino."

He hesitantly looked up at Ludwig as he continued petting the dog slowly. "Si?"

Ludwig pointed towards the door again. "I told you to leave."

The Italian tensed again before slowly standing up. "S-sorry. I-I will go, okay?"

The German went over to the door and opened it for Lovino. Lovino followed him and then stopped before grabbing his arm.

"L-ludwig?"

He tensed at hearing him, since Lovino _never_ called him Ludwig.

"What?"

"Before I leave," he whispered, "can I tell you what I came here to talk to you about?"

"Ja, sure, whatever," he muttered as he looked at him.

Lovino swallowed thickly at hearing his response. He knew that there was going to be a bad response.

"I-I'm pregnant, Ludwig," he trembled slightly as he stayed close to the door.

The German froze slightly as he heard Lovino, tensing as his face went pale.

"W-what? Pregnant?"

He shivered as he hesitantly nodded, and he slowly took out the pregnancy test in the plastic bag and showed it to him. "S-see? Pregnant."

Ludwig's eyes widened as he took the bag from him and looked at the test's results. He then dropped it before grabbing him by his shoulders.

"What do you want from me?" he muttered. "What are you trying to pull by making up some shit like that?"

"You…" Lovino froze and started struggling as he glared at him. "Y-you think I made that up?! You bastard! I-I thought you would understand!"

"Just get out of my house!" he shouted before shoving him out the door.

Lovino stumbled and quickly held onto his stomach lightly since he wanted to make sure the baby didn't get hurt. He felt tears forming in his eyes as he looked at the German.

"I-I thought you would understand," he breathed. "I-I thought you would want to be there! T-this is your baby just as much as it is mine!"

Ludwig slowly realized that Lovino was not making this up, and he froze again.

"But…what if I don't want to be there, Lovino?"

"T-then, don't," he retorted as he tried not to cry. "B-but I'm scared. I r-really need you, okay? I'm not g-going to force you, though."

"Lovino, we barely know each other," he added. "You can't just expect me to drop everything and help you out."

"B-but, this is your baby too." He kept his hand at his small stomach as he looked at him. "L-ludwig, please. I-I don't know what else to do. I can't do this alone."

The German looked at him quietly after hearing him. He couldn't help but feel a little excited about becoming a father. Plus, this will bring him closer to Lovino. But he was hoping that he could have been closer in a different, better way. Ludwig shifted closer to the Italian before quietly wrapping his arms around him, and Lovino tensed at the response.

"Lovino, I'm sorry," he whispered. "I do want to be there with you, and I'm sorry. And I will be as involved as you want me to be."

"A-and I want you to be there for everything," he stammered as he hugged him back tightly. It wasn't that he loved being hugged by Ludwig, but he just really needed this form of affection. "G-grazie, bastard."

The German sighed quietly as he held him closer. "You're welcome."

Lovino finally felt relieved. For the past week since he found out, he was a nervous wreck. But knowing that he had support from both his brother and the baby's father made him feel secure.

"C-can you come back to my house with me?" he whispered. "I-I want to make Feliciano feel better knowing that I talked to you about this."

He nodded as he slowly pulled back, making sure the door was closed before hesitantly grabbing his hand. Lovino was a little startled by his gesture, since he wasn't used to anyone but Antonio doing that. But he didn't mind that at all as he squeezed his hand gently.

They both slowly wlaked to the house together awkwardly, holding hands.

"Y-you don't have to treat me like a lover," Lovino mumbled after a while. "T-this can be just an acquaintance thing. I want you here for the baby, so you don't have to act like you love me if you don't want to."

Ludwig stayed close to him and raised the smaller man's hand up to his lips before gently kissing it.

"I want to, Lovino," he whispered quietly.

The pregnant Italian blushed as he glanced away. "O-okay then. J-just don't get too crazy with it."

When they got back to the house, Lovino led the way inside as they still held hands.

Feliciano heard the door from where he was in the kitchen.

"Fratello, I'm glad you're home," he smiled. "How did it go?"

"It went well," Lovino assured as he took Ludwig into the kitchen.

The younger Italian then smiled more when he saw that his brother and best friend were holding hands.

"Oh, fratello, Luddy!" he cheered as he quickly went over to them and hugged them. "I'm so happy for you two! And I'm going to be a zio!"

"S-shut the hell up, fratello," Lovino mumbled, although he was happy hearing his brother.

Ludwig shifted a little closer to Lovino. "D-danke, Feliciano. You sound excited."

"Of course I am!" he giggled as he stayed close to them. "I'm going to be the best zio ever!"

"I am glad to hear that," the German murmured before pulling back slowly and reluctantly. "I'd better get going. I need to tell Gilbert."

Lovino looked over at Ludwig and shifted slightly. Even though he couldn't stand the potato bastard, he didn't want him to leave. "Okay…"

Ludwig slowly placed his hand on the Italian's stomach before gently kissing his forehead.

"I will see you soon." He then waved at them before going out of the house reluctantly.

Lovino was still blushing as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Fratello, I haven't seen you so red in weeks," Feliciano smirked.

"I-idiota, shut up," Lovino then covered his face as he blushed still."P-potato bastard didn't have to do that."

"I know he didn't, but it's a good thing he acts like he loves you." He knew that Ludwig loved his brother, but he stayed quiet about that.

Lovino then covered his mouth to hide the small smile on his face, and he then looked over at the younger Italian. "D-do you think… nah, never mind."

Feliciano shrugged as he went back to making dinner. "Let me make you something to eat. You must be starving."

"Si," he nodded a little before going over to the table and sitting down.

_Maybe he does like me._

* * *

**Translations:**

***It's okay, brother. It will be okay. You'll see, Lovino**

****I don't know what to do**

*****You know about the baby**


	5. Jealousy

**Shit's about to get serious. There are people that are not happy about Ludwig and Lovino's little future bundle of joy. And who are they? Well, read and find out, darlings.**

* * *

Ludwig_went back home and _shut the door behind him, sighing quietly. Gilbert was on the couch drinking beer when he heard his younger brother came back.

"Oi, West," he called. "I was wondering where you were."

Ludwig barely heard him as he stayed by the door, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"…West?"

The German was taken out of a trance at hearing Gilbert, and he glanced at him. "J-ja?"

"What's up?" the Prussian asked, a little confused.

"I…I-I just found something out today."

"What? You're in debt?"

"Nein," he muttered.

"Do you got bad hemmorhoids?"Gilbert chided.

"Bruder, it's nothing like that!" he retorted. "Gilbert, this is really serious. "It's about Lovino."

"What about him?" he asked. "Did he give you herpes?"

"Bruder!" Ludwig shouted. "I swear, if you make one more comment, I will strangle you!"

"Okay, okay! Now, what is it?"

The German took a moment before stepping closer to him.

"Lovino is pregnant."

Gilbert tensed and froze at hearing his brother.

"W-what?" he gasped. "T-the kid is yours too?"

"Ja, otherwise I wouldn't be telling you this!"

The Prussian then went over and patted his back hard.

"Kesesese!" he laughed. "West, you dog! You're screwed!"

"N-not necessarily," he stammered. "Why do you say that?"

Gilbert shrugged slightly before crossing his arms. "Well, you fuck Lovino and knock him up. Now you're stuck with him, right? Or did you give him the boot?"

Ludwig's eyes narrowed. "It's not like that. Lovino wanted me to be a part of this, and I am helping him every step of the way."

Gilbert raised a brow as he listened to him. "So what happens after he has the kid? Are you gonna leave him?"

"Nein, I am not going to leave him!" he retorted. "I love Lovino, okay? We are going to have this baby together, and we are going to raise it and start a family."

"What are you, a girl?" the older brother muttered. "Get your head out of the clouds. You don't have to be stuck with him. Jut ditch him and the kid. You have your whole life to do whatever the hell you want."

Ludwig tensed and then shoved Gilbert away from him, his eyes narrowing. "I am not going to ditch Lovino and the baby; _our_ baby. That is my family you are talking about, whether you like it or not. And I am going to have him come and live here."

"You're insane!" the Prussian protested. "Insane! There is no way in Hell!"

"I own this house, and I pay all the bills! I can have anyone move in if I want them to, Gilbert!"

The Prussian's eyes narrowed as he looked at Ludwig. "You are making a big mistake."

"And if you don't want any part of this, then I am going to have to ask you to leave."

Gilbert froze slightly and glared at his brother. "You can't tell me to leave."

"I can, and I will if you keep it up," he muttered and then took out his phone.

The Prussian moved away from Ludwig and glared at him before going downstairs to the basement. Meanwhile, the German was calling Lovino. There was an answer a few seconds later.

_"Ciao, bastard. Miss me already?"_

Ludwig could hear the smirk in the Italian's voice. "I guess I do. Lovino, I was thinking as I came back here."

_"And what were you thinking about?" _Lovino murmured on the other end.

"I was wondering if…if you would like to move in with me."

There was a pause, and the response was a little shaky.

_"I-isn't it a little too soon to be asking that, bastard?" _Lovino stammered.

"Lovino, you are pregnant with my child," he smirked. "I think it is okay for me to be asking that."

The Italian bit his lip nervously before answering. _"I-I will think about it, okay?"_

"Okay," Ludwig assured. "Get some rest, Lovino."

_"I will."_

They said their goodbyes, but when Lovino hung up, he started panicking a little.

"S-shit," he stammered. "Mierda, mierda, what do I do?"

"Fratello, what's wrong?"

Lovino glanced up when he heard Feliciano. "P-potato bastard just called and asked if I could move in with him."

There was a slight pause before the younger Italian smiled. "That's a good thing, fratello. He wants you to be closer to him so he can help you raise the bambino."

"B-but, just hours ago, he was yelling at me because of that night," he confessed. "As soon as I said that I wanted him to be a part of the baby's life, he changed."

"Well, that's because he knows that you care just a little bit," he answered. "Think about it. For years and years, he thought that you hated his guts, but now you two are having a baby together."

"But it was an accident," Lovino interrupted, his hormones kicking in as he now had tears forming in his eyes. "This kid isn't supposed to be here!"

"We all know that it was an accident," Feliciano whispered before gently wrapping his arms around him. "Luddy knows that too. But the important thing is that you two are going to make it work. You are going to raise the baby together, and you are starting a family."

Lovino sniffled quietly and stayed close to his younger brother. "W-what if this was all a mistake?"

"Don't think that, fratello," he murmured. "It's not a mistake. Everything happens for a reason. You and Luddy having the baby is a good thing. Now you get to start a family. That is everyone's dream. And it is not every day that a man has a baby."

He hesitantly nodded and wiped his eyes a little. He then froze slightly as he watched Feliciano kneel down in front of him. "W-what the hell are you doing, i-idiota?"

Feliciano nuzzled Lovino's stomach gently, smiling as he rubbed it slowly. "I want to be close to my little niece or nephew. That's okay, isn't it?"

He was a little wary, but he hesitantly nodded. "I-I guess it is."

Feliciano smiled a little more as he rubbed Lovino's stomach. "I will be the best zio ever for you, bambino."

Lovino blushed slightly as he glanced down at his brother, smiling slightly. He placed his hand on top of Feliciano's as he stayed close to him.

There was then a knock on the door, and a familiar Spaniard went into the house.

"Hola, Feli! I'm here for our…"

Antonio froze slightly when seeing that Feliciano was giving his brother's stomach a lot of loving and attention. Knowing that his ex-boyfriend was watching them made Lovino nervous.

Feliciano pulled back and then stood up. "Ciao, Toni~! I'm all ready to go!"

Antonio was staring at Lovino. "Uh… what did I just watch?"

Lovino wrapped his arms around himself and glanced away from his brother's lover.

"I was talking to my niece or nephew," he smiled as he moved closer to Antonio.

"Niece…or nephew?" he tensed as he whispered.

Lovino froze slightly as he shifted slightly, hesitantly nodding. "I-I'm pregnant."

Antonio's face went pale, and he stepped back. "So…things really are serious with you two."

Feliciano listened to Antonio, a little confused by how he reacted to this.

"Well… i-it's not _serious_," he stuttered, "b-but that shouldn't matter to you."

"What if it does?" he muttered as he moved closer to his former lover.

Lovino stepped away from him, a little nervous. "T-tomato bastard, leave me alone. It's over, remember? You're with Feliciano now. You made your choice."

Antonio's eyes narrowed. He looked at the Italian and shifted slightly. Feliciano was watching the two of them. He knew from that moment that maybe Antonio was wrong about his feelings for him. That did make him feel a little hurt.

Lovino glared at him. "Leave me alone," he repeated as he then went down the hall and into his room.

Antonio watched his ex-boyfriend, crossing his arms as his current boyfriend stood in front of him. Feliciano decided to just act naïve and like everything was okay. Even though now he knew he didn't love him.

"Toni, relax," he assured as he smiled, hugging him. "Let's go to the movies like we planned. It will be fun!"

Antonio sighed and just nodded. "Okay."

The Italian giggled, acting like everything was okay as he grabbed his hand and took him out the door. On the outside, he looked like he was having a lot of fun being with his boyfriend. But on the inside, his heart was breaking.

Antonio was not over Lovino.


End file.
